1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to illumination devices, and particularly to an illumination device with changeable illumination area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness; thus, LEDs have been widely promoted as a light source.
However, the conventional LED illumination devices have limited brightness and illumination area. It can not satisfy illumination demand in certain areas, such as stadiums and stages, where a large-area illumination is needed. Typically, in order to increase the illumination area, the volume of the illumination devices generally increases to receive a number of LED light sources and corresponding components therein. The large volumes of the illumination devices cause an increase in difficulty of conveying the illumination devices.
What is needed, therefore, is an illumination device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.